whose the real monster?
by 917brat
Summary: Harry is captured by Voldemort, and after months of being under his tender care while refusing to give him the information. Harry is placed under a ritual which turns him into the dark creature known to the wizarding world; a dragon demon. What happen when those Harry refused to betray turn the back on him? What happens when the demonic powers...


Summary - Harry is captured by Voldemort, and after months of being under his tender care while refusing to give him the information. Harry is placed under a ritual which turns him into the dark creature known to the wizarding world; a dragon demon. What happen when those Harry refused to betray turn the back on him? What happens when the demonic powers he doesn't know about activate and warp him to a whole new world? Will the now betrayed, near broken, Harry, with powers he has no idea about let alone know how to control, find a place for himself. Harry potter/One piece crossover.

**Chapter one**

Harry breathed through his broken nose; easily ignoring the small amount of pain said action had caused him. While he did this Harry found it much harder to not pay attention to the smell that said previous action had caused him to breathe in. Then again most people found it hard to ignore the very strong smell of blood, both fresh and old, the smell of stale sweet and other bodily fluids, as well as the unforgettable smell of rotting flesh. If pain or misery ever had a smell Harry would bet it would smell very similar to what he had just gotten a good whiff of.

Harry trying to get his mind off the air around him, as well as just what had caused it to smell like that, shifted slightly. Only to immediately wince and begin to desperately wish that he hadn't moved at all. Not only because said action caused the chains he was in to tighten in an even more uncomfortable hold, which Harry hadn't thought possible, but because said movement, no matter how small it was, jarred the many of his numerous injuries; reopening the majority of them as it did so.

Gritting his teeth Harry tried to calm down his now extremely tense body, tried to get his body to ease up even the smallest amount, so the pain he was currently feeling wouldn't be so bad. Sadly, this didn't quite work out as Harry wished. As he found himself unable to get his body to calm down any; no matter how hard he tried too. If anything his body tensed up even more than it already was. Especially after Harry began to hear soft, yet echoingly loud, footsteps coming in his directions; achingly familiar footsteps at that.

Hearing these footsteps, despite how hard he fought against it and tried to deny it, Harry found himself tenser than ever. However Harry could pretend, and pretend he did as he pretended that he didn't feel this; any of it.

Acting as if he didn't care about the fact he knew just who was coming towards him and what was waiting for him when he got there. He did everything in his remaining power to look like he didn't care. Instead Harry withdrew into his mind and began to think of how he had gotten in the situation he was currently in in the first place. It really wasn't a much more pleasant memory.

**MEMORY/FLASHBACK**

_Harry was completely and utterly miserable his fifth year had ended only a little over a month ago and with it the death of his Godfather; one of the very few people Harry had been willing to call family. Currently it was only a day before his sixteenth birthday had never felt more alone then he currently did. Not even the long seemingly endless nights he had spent in his cupboard, when he was younger, came close to what he was currently feeling at the moment, Perhaps that was because, unlike younger Harry, Harry knew what companionship felt like; he knew now what he was missing out on._

_Yes, Harry knew just what he was missing out on now and it burned and cut him more deeply than he had thought it would have. It left him feeling as if there was a gaping hole in his chest and Harry truly hated that feeling._

_Harry knew that continuing to think about the empty feeling, he was getting, wouldn't do him any good. But at the same time have no idea as to what to actual do to keep his mind of said emotions, swung his legs around until he was facing his owl Hedwig; having decided to talk to her about everything so he could get it off his chest. Besides talking to Hedwig for some reason had always made him feel better; perhaps that could be true in this case as well._

"_Hey girl, do you feel like you're going through some form of hell right now too?" This earned Harry and almost sympathetic sounding hoot from his owl; who was, and had been since the beginning of the summer, firmly caged in. Hearing this hoot and remembering just how long Hedwig had been in that cage, as well as seeing how thin his own had gotten, winced before speaking to his familiar once more; this time as he gently reach through the cage to stroke her feathers._

"_Sorry girl, I shouldn't have asked that, you're suffering more than I am. At least I get to move around and stretch my legs a bit; even if that does tend to seriously piss of my uncle. It's just that…" Hear Harry trailed off as the tears he had been fighting against for the longest time began to fall from his yes. Only to continue what he was going to say when Hedwig lightly nipped at his fingers._

"_It's just that with S-Si-Sirius d-dead and-and how everyone else seeming to be doing everything in their power to avoid me; even Ron and Hermione…and this was before the summer vacation even started….it's just, it just really hurts and makes me feel that, that I don't even matter to them. That I never really did. That maybe they blame me for his death, and maybe they should…Hey OWW! What was that for Hedwig!?" Harry wasn't interrupted from what he was saying as Hedwig not liking what he was saying bit down hard on his finger before giving him a reproaching hoot. Harry getting what Hedwig was getting at, and blushing slightly as he avoided her glaring golden eyes. Started petting her again before correcting what he was saying; even if he could bring himself to believe what he was currently saying._

"_Okay maybe it wasn't completely my fault. But I should have though ahead a bit more ahead. Tried harder to get in contact with someone…but at the same time that doesn't give my friend the right to ignore me the way they have been. They could at least give me a reason….right girl?" Here Harry looked beseechingly at his owl and got a soothing head bud to the fingers in her cage. Feeling this Harry gave Hedwig a gentle smile. One that got a good deal more bitter as he started talking again. This time a completely different subject then what he had been previously talking about._

"_You know Hedwig if I had any way of getting you out of that cage I would in a heartbeat; even if I had to use my wand to do so. But I can't, my uncle took that from me, as well as everything but you, the very second I walked through that door. I guess we're both trapped here in this hellhole the headmaster dares calls my home. Ha, as if this place would ever be a home to me it more like a prison than anything else." Harry paused in what he was saying and took a sad look at Hedwig, taking in everything about her, before starting again; sounding almost lost and broken as he did so._

"_Hedwig, why do I get the feeling something horrible is going to happen? That this will be one of, if not the last times I will be able to see you? Why do I get the feeling that my worlds about to be completely pulled from underneath my feet and there nothing I can do about it?" However Hedwig was going to react to Harry's statement would never be known as Harry's door was suddenly roughly, and loudly, thrown open. Before Harry's uncle came storming in an ugly, and to Harry absolutely bone chilling, smile clear on his face._

_Harry seeing this smile felt a shudder work its way down his spine and began to wonder just what the hell his uncle had in store for him to put him in such a good mood. As if knowing what Harry was thinking Vernon sauntered, making it look more like a waddle then anything else, toward the steadily paling Harry; all the while telling the frightened teen what he had in plan for him._

"_Well Boy, I have told you multiple times that I never wanted you in my house; no doubt about that. So, I have found someone who could take care of my problem for me by problem I mean you freak speaking of which the person helping be get rid of you is a freak just like you. But at the moment he is being a useful freak so I can ignore that for now. Some guy name Lucius or something like that. Even offered me a good deal of money for compensation for ever have to deal with a freak like you." Here Vernon took in Harry's even paler face and wide eyes before giving the boy in front of him an even bigger smile before lunging at Hedwig's cage; managing to grab in before Harry._

"_Now freak just to make sure that you can't ruin this deal for me…" Here Vernon, after harshly punching a despite Harry, who was trying to save his beloved owl, a crossed the head, pulled out a gun. Before pointing it at a wildly hooting, and trying to escape, Hedwig, and opened fire at her. Shooting her at least five times and then threw he bleed, destroy, body at an openly sobbing Harry._

"_Now the freak will be here to pick you up in an half an hour…. Oh and Happy birthday freak."_

**END MEMORY/ FLASHBACK**

Harry shook his head and grimaced, remembering being sold off by his uncle wasn't the best idea to calm himself down. Nor did it seem to really help him any in pretending that he didn't care as now Harry could feel tear tracts going down his face. No doubt that would really amuse his abductors.

Speaking of abductors Harry could hear the footsteps he had been hearing earlier stop right in front of his door. It seemed his tormenter had arrived. Hearing this caused Harry to inwardly curse as he did his best to keep a completely neutral look on his face; managing to do a decent job of it as the thick concrete dungeon door opened. Letting in one of the last man, if you could call him a man, Harry wanted to ever see, and one of Harry's main tormenters; Voldemort.

Seeing his snake like face Harry nearly lost the unexpressive look he had been trying so hard to keep; as he tried his best not to snarl at the murder in front of him. Sadly, much to Harry disgruntlement, some of the rage had managed to slip through his mask and worst yet it seemed to seriously amuse Voldemort to see it. If what he said next, and the tone he said it in, meant anything.

"Ahh Potter, I see you still have some fight left it you. That's good broken people are nowhere near as fun to play with then people who still have that spark and foolishly believe they still have a chance. Is that what you believe Potter? That you still have a chance? That your….friends will come and somehow rescue you from the big bad dark lord?" As he spoke, all most spitting out the word friends and clearly mocking Harry at the end, Voldemort calmly strolled over to where Harry was tightly chained up and brought his hand up to cup the now wildly struggling teen's face. Looking at the face in his hold, and smiling and both the fight and rage in his nemesis eyes Voldemort continued talking; looking straight into Harry's eyes as he did so.

"Yes, it's good you still have that fight in you Harry. It's good that after everything you have been put through for the last six month." Here Voldemort paused and gave a smirk at Harry seeing clearly the confusion in his eyes.

"Yes Potter, six months. That's how long you have been here and still not even a hint of a rescue has been seen. Some caring 'friends' you have there Harry….now where was I. Ah Yes it's 'good' that despite the hell that you have been put through by me and my men you still haven't broken; you refuse to break. It gives me so many new chances…." Here Voldemort gave Harry another bone chilling smile and paused letting dread fill those oh so green eyes of Potter's before continuing.

"I'm sure you're wondering just what type of chances I am talking about. Right Potter?" Again Voldemort proved that he should never be allowed to smile, gaining a small shutter from Harry was he did so.

"It's simple Potter. Your stubbornness and refusal to give in, no matter what I do to you, give me a chance to learn new magics, newer, and even more painful, forms of torture, and seeing the cause and effects of certain rituals. With you being the volunteer of course." This said Voldemort dropped Harry's face and pointed his wand and now pale and wide eyed Harry. Who had temporarily stopped fighting; to stunned to do anything for second or two. This didn't last long as Harry began jerking and fighting against the chains he was in harder than ever; adrenaline pumping through him high enough that he didn't even feel both the chains continuing tightening or the pain that had been bothering him earlier.

Sadly this reaction seemed to be just what Voldemort wanted because he laughed at Harry's futile struggles before sending out a high powered, dark knock out curse at the teen. Causing said teen, and his already emaciated and seriously injured body, to go limp in the chains that were holding him. Again this caused the dark lord who cursed him to give an amused, yet sinister, sounding chuckle before levitating the limp body, chains and all, to where he wanted to put him.

Groaning Harry slowing began to wake up from the curse he had been hit with, inwardly cursing the fact he had reacted the way he had to Voldemort's taunts to begin with and letting himself succumb to the effects of said curse. That's when he recalled exactly why he had reacted to Voldemort's taunts, or more like promises, and shot up from his fallen position. Or at least he attempted to because Harry quickly found out he couldn't rise much higher than he had been, seeing as he was now currently chained down in a kneeling fashion. Feeling more than seeing this Harry once again tried to pull himself in a as high as possible position, attempting to see how much give the chains holding him had. Feeling that it had pretty much no give at all Harry sighed before lifting his head as high as he could and beginning to look around; hoping that since he couldn't move he could at least get an idea as to what was going on.

When Harry did this he found himself going paler then he ever had been before; because of what he did see once he did this. What he saw was that he was in the middle of a large rune circle with runes that he had never seen before in his life. Even though he had starting learning runes in his fourth year and was currently considered to be beyond Hogwarts's level in runes.

Seeing all the unknown runes Harry swallowed and to keep his mind off of them, especially considering the ones he did notice weren't all that friendly, looked beyond the large rune circle, looking outside of it. Only to go a sickly shade of green on top of his already way to pale skin at what he saw once he did this. Because there just outside the rune circle was six dead, obviously tortured bodies, all of which had been completely drained of their blood. To make it worse each of the bodies where people Harry had known and got along with pretty well; even if he couldn't honestly call the friends. Shaken by this sight Harry turned his head in the opposite direction of it all, now looking straight in front of him instead of at his sides.

Again Harry found himself regretting this action when he saw what he was now looking at now. It was Voldemort, who had obviously waiting for Harry to turn to face him, because the second Harry was facing him, and Voldemort knew he had Harry's attention, he drew the dagger through the seventh, and final sacrifice, for what Harry know knew was an extremely dark ritual, throat. Before beginning to chant, almost sounding like he was speaking in Parsltounge as he did so.

"**Verto is ones vultus in ut of alius. Take suus bones quod effrego lemma Take suus viscus quod tear is ex him pro restituo is per alius. Warp suus cruor , vomica is ex per in quod planto is a novus. Verto is unus in quispiam futurus vereor. verto him in altissimus of vereor. Take quod planto suus vultus ut of a everto. Beatus nox noctis , beatus veneficus operor meus bidding quod verto is unus intus orbis in quispiam is nunquam vota futurus. Tutela non pro suus volo quod take cruor vitualamen ut facio unus in orbis a everto , Nullus everto tamen unus futurus vereor A extraho inter snakes. Verto unus in orbis quod planto is ut dolens ut possible. Is EGO mos vos. Is EGO to order vos. Sic mos sic vadum is exsisto. Verto is ones vultus in ut of alius. Take suus bones quod effrego lemma Take suus viscus quod tear is ex him pro restituo is per alius. Warp suus cruor , vomica is ex per in quod planto is a novus. Verto is unus in quispiam futurus vereor. verto him in altissimus of vereor. Take quod planto suus vultus ut of a everto. Beatus nox noctis , beatus veneficus operor meus bidding quod verto is unus intus orbis in quispiam is nunquam vota futurus. Tutela non pro suus volo quod take cruor vitualamen ut facio unus in orbis a everto , Nullus everto tamen unus futurus vereor A extraho inter snakes. Verto unus in orbis quod planto is ut dolens ut possible. Is EGO mos vos. Is EGO to order vos. Sic mos sic vadum is exsisto. Verto is ones vultus in ut of alius. Take suus bones quod effrego lemma Take suus viscus quod tear is ex him pro restituo is per alius. Warp suus cruor , vomica is ex per in quod planto is a novus. Verto is unus in quispiam futurus vereor. verto him in altissimus of vereor. Take quod planto suus vultus ut of a everto. Beatus nox noctis , beatus veneficus operor meus bidding quod verto is unus intus orbis in quispiam is nunquam vota futurus. Tutela non pro suus volo quod take cruor vitualamen ut facio unus in orbis a everto , Nullus everto tamen unus futurus vereor A extraho inter snakes. Verto unus in orbis quod planto is ut dolens ut possible. Is EGO mos vos. Is EGO to order vos. Sic mos sic vadum is exsisto.****1****"** Harry panic raising and desperately trying to escape listened as Voldemort said this chant and repeated it three times. Then as the last syllable left Voldemort's snake like lips Harry felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, and just as he passed out Harry felt another shiver go down his spine as he heard Voldemort's last words to him as darkness claimed him.

"Now Potter, let's see if those so called friends of yours are a true as you continue to believe."

: Transform this ones form into that of another. Take his bones and break them, Take his flesh and tear it from him before replacing it with another. Warp his blood, boil it from within and make it a new. Turn this one into something to be feared. Transform him into the highest of fears. Take and make his form that of a demon. Blessed nigh, blessed magic do my bidding and transform this one within the circle into something he never wished to be. Care not for his wants and take the blood sacrificed to the to make the one in the circle a demon, Not any demon but one to be feared, A dragon among snakes. Transform the one in the circle and make it as painful as possible. This I will you. This I command you. So will so shall it be. (Repeated three times.)


End file.
